


funny how love is

by specialsnowflake



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, brief mention of vomiting, i don't know how to write hanahaki disease, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsnowflake/pseuds/specialsnowflake
Summary: freddie knows how he got hanahaki disease.





	funny how love is

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me, as i don't know very much about the tropes and such surrounding hanahaki disease- this fic is a complete shot in the dark in terms of portraying it.

flower petals land in the trash can instead of vomit. it’s then that he becomes very scared- hanahaki disease is one of the worst illnesses one can contract. he knows who gave this to him; that man in the bar. the man that told him, in not so polite terms, to go away after he offered to buy him a drink. the incident hasn’t left his mind since it happened. 

‘oh shit,’ he thinks. ‘i’m in love again’. 

it’s been almost a decade, but he’s back in it, and this time with a deadly disease that’ll go away if he just finds the man again. he leaves the bathroom, making haste to find his jacket and run a comb through his hair, then goes off into the night in record time, going back to the bar to try and find his stranger.


End file.
